In North America, building construction techniques tend to rely on a stud frame interior with covering wall panelling. This arrangement tends to transmit sound through the walls unless special soundproofing material is provided. Modern modular wall panel units that are relatively inexpensive to construct and that can be easily handled and assembled are generally of relatively light construction with the result that sound is also easily transmitted through assembled walls. Understandably, neither of these alternatives is desirable in buildings used for apartments and the like if privacy is to be maintained.
In the past, attempts have been made to address the problem of heat and/or sound transmission through walls. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,651,539 and 1,954,582 disclose stud and panel building constructions that incorporate internal insulation members to limit heat and sound through hollow wall interiors. Both these patents rely on internal studs that extend across the width of the wall to provide a path for transmission of vibration and sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,296 discloses a modular insulated wall panel having staggered studs and a foam insulation block. While the foam insulation is good for preventing heat loss, its solid nature permits transmission of vibrations and sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 249,645 shows a building construction that uses staggered studs, inter-stud partitions and sawdust insulation to create a insulated, sound proof wall or floor construction. U.S. Pat. No. 1,096,773 discloses a building construction arrangement that uses staggered studs and an undulating internal lining extending across the ends of the linings to create a sound and thermal barrier. The interior wall cavity is divided into a plurality of dual chambers. The use of staggered studs avoids the problem of vibration and sound transmission through the walls by way of the studs, however, when cavities are cut in both outside walls to accommodate electrical outlets and the like, the sound proofing ability of the internal dual chambers is compromised. Current building codes often require that electrical and other outlets be caulked or sealed to control such sound transmission.